


Cock pics and love texts

by dublin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dublin/pseuds/dublin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction's most recent appearance at X-Factor USA, behind the scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock pics and love texts

**Author's Note:**

> ficlet originally written for Niall smutathon at http://thediamondskies.livejournal.com/7795.html

"No, it's like- it's, you know, like when they turn it over and it's red on the other side and you're all whoa look at that. It's like that." Zayn waved him off and Liam was laughing his arse off but Niall just grabbed for his guitar again and strummed a few chords. "I'm just saying, it's like you're all up in her... you know."

His phone was buzzing with texts from mates but he couldn't be arsed to check them even as the rest of them were texting away, Louis standing in a corner of the room talking quietly, Harry chuckling every now and then. They were mostly waiting for time to pass to get on stage and do the song. Another job done, get a bit of that buzz and that energy that made them psych themselves up for it every time.

They'd not done it in front of Simon since last time, and Niall hadn't seen Simon since then. Not in person anyway and his dickshots and Simon's admonishments to cut it out, thanks, weren't quite the same.

Niall jiggled his foot in time to the song, only stopping at the knock to the dressing room door. Simon walked in, sweater and fucked-off hair and grinning as he hugged the other guys. Niall played for cool, reached for the grapes on the side, flung one up to catch it with his mouth and failed, nearly tipping out of his chair.

"Nice," Simon said, eyebrows raised. "Well, big day, boys. Good luck up there, not that you'll need it. And show them what's what."

"Sure thing," Liam said as Louis gave a thumbs-up from the other side of the room. 

"I'll see you after, I'm sure." Simon nodded at them all again and disappeared out of the room.

"Erm, need a piss," Niall said and pushed his guitar aside.

"There's a bathroom right here," Zayn said as Niall walked out but Niall closed the door on him mid-shout and ambled in the direction of Simon's disappearing sweater.

People milled about backstage, doing their jobs with headsets and charts and looking important, and Niall just followed Simon through the corridors of backstage until Simon disappeared into his dressing room and Niall walked in right after and closed the door behind himself.

"Anything I can do for you?" Simon asked, without turning around.

"Dunno," Niall said, readjusting his cock in his trousers already because the few moments n skype were shit compared to this. 

Simon turned and leaned against his dresser. "That door doesn't lock, you know."

"Don't care."

"Just like you don't care about sending your dick in email?"

"You like it."

Simon paused a moment then laughed. "Maybe I do, yeah." He pushed away from the dresser and walked towards Niall. "You bulked up a bit."

"Yeah, a bit." Niall tried to puff out his chest and his crotch and hide his stupid nerves, that flutter he got in his stomach every time and how the bustle of people right behind the door just heightened it all. Because every time Simon might say that it's done and he's moved on and they couldn't do it anymore for all these reasons. He hadn't yet.

"It's not the same just to see your cock," Simon said as he leaned in and kissed him, hand on Niall's cheek.

Niall stretched up for more, put one hand on Simon's shoulder and wrapped the other around his back, pulling him in close. Simon had quite a bit of bulk on him, nevermind all other other things (age, experience, influence), and it felt nice to have him like this, tongue pushing at Niall's and chuckling into the kiss when Niall jerked away as someone walked too close to the door.

"Easy," Simon said, his fingers moving under Niall's shirt. 

"It's cool," Niall said.

"You're adorable," Simon replied and Niall didn't have it in him to be cross for long when Simon popped the button on his trousers and pushed his hand inside. "You're not flying out until tomorrow, right?"

Niall nodded. 

"Good."

"We'll have a lads night out round town, get pissed and stuff, stay out until all hours and get straight on the plane." Niall managed to keep a straight face until Simon twisted his fingers just so and Niall ended the sentence on a moan, hips pushing into the touch.

"I bet you will," Simon said against Niall's lips. "Cheeky." 

"Ten minutes," someone said from the outside with a knock but didn't try to push their way inside. 

Niall pushed his hand under Simon's sweater, rubbing across his chest where he managed to reach, curly hair under his fingers. "We've got ten minutes," he said, mouthing along Simon's jawline as he went for Simon's cock inside his trousers.  
.  
"Ten minutes for being presentable again, yes," Simon said, looking down between them, trousers tented awkwardly, their hands sticky with precum. 

"Come on," Niall said, pushing away from the door to rub up tighter against Simon until Simon groaned, quietly like he did because he never gave much even when it was just the two of them until it was the dead of the night and they were both exhausted from fucking. This was good though, that one quiet admission of need and wanting this and him, and even as it could've gone either way because Niall hadn't had Simon's cock in a few months now, Simon was first to drop to his knees and drag Niall's trousers down.

"It looks better in the pictures, I have to say," Simon said as he jerked Niall, and Niall laughed, then groaned, when Simon took him into his mouth, sucking just the head before he took him deeper. 

Niall leaned back against the door again and put both hands on Simon's head, thumb brushing across his ear. "Missed this," Niall said and laughed when Simon just hummed unintelligibly around him. He started pushing his hips forward in small thrusts and Simon did nothing to stop him and just took his cock. He glanced up at Niall, smirking even with a cock in his mouth and his lips wet with his spit as he reached up for Niall's balls, then went back to sucking him hard. Niall got into it, fucking into the wet heat of Simon's mouth and wanting to push himself deeper and harder when the five-minute knock came and the two-minute one. He got closer and sweatier in his shirt and curled his hand into Simon's shoulder when he came, body jerking with it..

Simon swallowed, of course he did, and milked Niall through the aftershocks, slurping as he pulled off and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. "Good?" he asked when he pushed Niall's cock back into his boxers and zipped up Niall's trousers, leaving the button.

"Yeah."

"Good." 

Simon pushed to stand and leaned in to kiss Niall again, and Niall didn't want to let go even when another knock came, not when he was still flying with the buzz in his blood and not when he didn't get this nearly often enough.

"Showtime," Simon said against his lips though and pulled away, ever the responsible one. His trousers were still tented as fuck and Niall laughed, laughed harder when Simon said, "you owe me," and readjusted himself until his bulge didn't look as obviously boned up as it was.

"I'll see you after, yeah?" Niall said as he did up his button and pulled down his shirt proper and hoped he didn't totally look just-fucked.

"If you'll have me."

"Fuck off."

Simon grinned. "I think that's more your cue. I'll see you on stage. You know what I'll be thinking." 

Niall's cock throbbed again, just spent and raring to go just at the thought of it. Simon was back at the dresser, changing into something else, but Niall couldn't resist stealing a last kiss for good luck, and for just cause, because he didn't get enough of those, then left Simon's dressing room with a grin on his face.

As he walked down the corridors back to the others, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out, opened the text. 

_Love you_ , it said. He grinned.


End file.
